Becoming Hawkeye
by strandedthought
Summary: This is a story about Riza's father and his struggle to grow up in a place where he stuck out like a sore thumb. How exactly does an Ishbalan stray from the path of Ishbala and become an alchemist. CH4: Book of Hawkeye: In which Jacob gets a gift.
1. Armestrian Woman and Child

I don't own FMA

A small note to begin with: This is a story about Riza's father. I will only use a few components from the manga, but they won't surface until the last few chapters. These will all be little flashes of his life. This one takes place when he is about 5/6. Everything will make better sense as the story of his life progresses. All that's crucial right now is that Jacob Rosen is Jacob Hawkeye. Note that nothing of his Mr. Hawkeye's past has been given to us by Himoru Arakawa, and all of these first few chapters are purely fanfiction with nothing factual from the manga aside from the Ishbalan's coloring and their basic beliefs.

**:)-------(:**

A woman, not unique because of her clothing style, but her skin tone and eyes, walked along the crowded dirt road, stopping occasionally to speak with shop owners that caught her attention with their calls and others that recognized her on the street. Few noticed the small blond boy clinging desperately to a bundle of the cornflower blue fabric that billowed behind her in the windy desert as she walked. It only took a few minutes for the shops to give way unto houses, made mostly of adobe since wood was scarce in their dry land.

The woman raised an ivory hand and knocked on the polished oak door of the otherwise adobe home.

"Mom, you don't have to," the boy pleaded.

"I didn't force you to come, Jacob, but this does have to be done," she reminded him.

"But look at their door," he whined.

"People can't get away with acting like that just because of their wealth," she remarked, ending the conversation as she heard someone calling to them from the other side of the door. The door opened to reveal a woman of darkened skin and red eyes, whose clothing was of richer color and a higher quality of those the clothing the fair-skinned woman wore.

"Oh, Mrs. Rosen, what may I help you with?" the woman asked, opening the door all the way and gesturing for the other to join her inside.

"This will only take a minute," she replied, taking a step back to indicate her will to stay outside.

It wasn't until the woman stepped out of her house that she noticed the boy hiding behind his mother. "Oh, how big he's getting. He's in the same classes as Aaron, right?" she asked.

"Yes, that's actually the reason for my visit today, Mrs. Cohen. It would seem that Aaron and his friends have been giving Jacob a hard time. Every day for the past week he's been coming home with new cuts and bruises," she explained.

"Are you implying that my son is the reason? I'm sure he was just defending himself," the red-eyed woman huffed, sending a weary eye in the direction of the patch blond hair that was visible of the boy still cowering behind the blue skirt.

"Mrs. Cohen, I've talked to their sensei already, and he said he has tried to talk to your son and his friends before, but it hasn't worked. He'd be here talking to you right now if I hadn't insisted on doing it myself. My boy has the same beliefs and faith as everyone else here, no matter if his mother is of Ishbalan blood or not. There is no need for them to ridicule his light skin and eyes. I recommend that whatever gossip is being spread about me is not mentioned in front of children, they have a way of hearing it too. I better get home, I need to start dinner. Jacob, tell Mrs. Cohen good night," the woman said flatly. When Jacob didn't emerge from behind her she turned and gave him a look that he knew meant business.

With clenched fists and a frown he stepped out into Mrs. Cohen's view for the first time, and the lady gasped at the sight of his puffy skin that was more than a few shades darker than his cobalt eyes. "Good night, Mrs. Cohen," he mimicked his mother's flat tone and he gave her a small bow.

"Go-good night," she stammered to the pair as they walked away. As Mrs. Cohen watched Jacob follow less then half a pace behind his mother she found herself wondering if all Armestrian women were as confident Mrs. Rosen. Her eyes followed the woman's graceful walk until she reached the end of the small street and turned out of view, then she re-entered her house and sought out her own son.

**:)-------(:**

A.N.-Part one of the tale of Mr. Hawkeye. The title will make sense as I go along. I am going to warn you of time jumps, only the important events will be told. I have a plan for each chapter already, and I hope that I can do this properly. Riza's eye color is always being called into question, and that is how this story started to build itself in my head. This is spun from the theory of her father being part Ishbalan, so going from that, I started to wonder why he would ever become an alchemist if he was in fact Ishbalan and the practice of alchemy was blasphemy to them. Hopefully, this little series will answer that question. Manga spoilers(ch58-61) will come in later chapters. If you have any questions at all don't hesitate to ask. Constructive criticism is very welcome, I always take my readers' suggestions into account.


	2. Fairy Tales

I don't own FMA.

Note: The boy is Riza Hawkeye's father

**:)-------(:**

She was happy to find he hadn't returned home with even the smallest of scratches or bruises in the months since she spoke with Mrs. Cohen. He actually looked forward to going to school in the mornings and was always eager to explain everything he had learned the moment he got home. Today had been a rather long day for him with all the physical activity of game day at the school, and now, even before the sun had set he was ready for bed.

Ruffling his honey blond hair she gave him a kiss on the forehead before turning to leave his room, but he called her back with the hope about hearing another story about 'The Magician'.

A smile lit her face as she sat down beside the eager boy on his bed. "Once, in a place far away from here, there was a town full of kind people, who would help any traveler that showed up on the road. The people of this town did what they could, but times were not always prosperous for them. It was during one of these times of poor harvest and low water that a weary traveler showed up, but there was not much anyone could do for him. He was provided with a place to stay and a small meal. He stayed again the next day, and many days after. The people of the town were more than happy to have him stay, but they needed him to contribute to the daily work if he was going to burden them, but he refused. Finally, a few of the men got up their courage and escorted him from their town.

"That night something horrible happened. Somehow, all the town fields caught on fire—a fire which spread to the house they stored all their seed in. People were running back and forth from the small stream to try and put out the fire, but it didn't help much. The men, the brave ones who had made the traveler leave, went into the burning storage house to haul out any seeds and food they could manage to salvage.

"It was then that another man arrived in the town, he was panting by the time he got to the fire, but as soon as he found out what was going on he was in the storage room with the other men, but he told them to leave and try to help everyone else put out the fire. The men didn't want to stop their efforts, but the room was filling with smoke and they had no choice but to leave. They were amazed when a few minutes later the barrels of seed appeared outside the little shack. The traveler emerged shortly after with his face blackened by smoke and ash, but coughing did not stop him as he followed everyone else running to the stream.

"There the men and women saw him work his magic. He pulled out a piece of chalk and drew on the dirt by the stream. After placing his hands on the ground, the water from the stream flew into the air and then rained over the burning fields. The fire was put out very quickly.

"The whole town was abuzz with news of the man's appearance and good will in helping them. He was offered food and shelter by everyone at the scene, and he decided to take up the first man's offer. Pulling out his piece of chalk again, he made his way to a blackened tree to help rebuild the shed that had been burnt down, but everyone urged him to rest and bathe, for he was covered in ash and soot.

"In the morning he woke to the sight of the man's sister bringing him breakfast, towels, and clothing. Back at the fields he found the shed had not been repaired, but the fields were being replanted. After talking to a few of the men, the ones who had tried to save the seed, he taught them some of his magic to make their work go by faster, and then he converted some of the half-burnt trees into planks of wood with his magic and fixed the shed.

"The townspeople were so grateful for his help that they let him stay there, but he refused to do so without helping in everyday tasks. He became fast friends with everyone, especially the man whose house he stayed at. Two years later he was married to the man's sister, and he still lives there helping the people farm and using his magic to fix things here and there," she smoothed out her son's golden hair as she finished her story.

"Is he the same one as before?" Jacob asked through a yawn. "You know the bird one?"

The woman chucked as she nodded. "Hawkeye," she corrected.

"Do you know him?" he asked, his eyes closing and snapping open a second later as he waited for her answer.

"A long time ago," she whispered, putting out the lantern as she walked out of his room and pulled the rusty red curtain closed across his door frame.

Jacob smiled at her answer—it was what he wanted to hear. He wanted to meet the bird-eye-man one day.

Jacob was drifting off to sleep when he heard his father's voice lecturing his mother in hushed, sharp words, "Liz, you can't keep telling him those blasphemous stories."

"They're just fairy tales," he heard his mom's gently whispered response.

"We both know that's a lie. Stop telling him while he is young enough not to get curious about this 'magic' of your people," his father said in his stern, commanding tone.

Jacob didn't hear anymore of the conversation, but the words were stuck in his head.

The next morning he greeted his master with questions about the word blasphemous. He didn't want to ask his parents for fear that they wouldn't answer him.

"And why would you like to know about that Jacob?" his master asked. He explained the stories of the magician, and that he had heard the stories were blasphemous. His master's eyes had darkened as he explained.

Jacob's cheeks burned a color that matched the other children's eyes as he sat through the lecture about blasphemy against Ishbala, and he walked home with heavy footsteps. He didn't want Ishbala to be mad at him for listening to his mother's stories. He was sure she hadn't known they were blasphemy, no matter what his father said, he was sure of it.

"How was class today, sweetie," his mother greeted from her spot at the stove.

"Fine, we learned about the blasphemy of playing with Ishbala's creations, his gifts to us," he said, staring his mother straight in the eyes that mirrored his so perfectly.

Her smile fell as she comprehended the words he hadn't said, the questions he wanted to ask about her fairy tales.

Laying in his bed, without a fairy tale to think of before drifting off, he thought about his master's words on alchemy. Alchemy, the science his mother called magic, was something that used energy and a theory called equivalent exchange to change something from its original form into something else, just like the magician had done with the trees. Was it really that bad if it was used to help people? It was a question he would never forget.

**:)-------(:**

A.N.-I really wanted to get this chapter out sooner, but I got the flu, fragments of a wisdom tooth that was pulled 2 years ago cut through my gums, but I haven't been able to get them removed yet, since I'm sick. So, in short work, school, the flu, and jaw pain has had me a bit preoccupied since Saturday. If anything need clarified/is confusing let me know! 'The Magician' a Hawkeye.

little story for all of you. My younger sister went to the Anime Expo with me back in July, and when Bizzy and I talked about Hawkeye my sister thought we were saying hot guy, though she didn't confess about it until during the drive home, so we weren't able to clarify for her while we were there. lol

Thank you for reviewing: Lone-Whippoorwhill, AnimeLuvr8, and Dailenna.


	3. Magic is an Illusion

I don't own FMA

**:)-------(:**

During lunch break he saw the ornate carriage pulled past the small building allocated for education. He hadn't been able to find out where it was headed, but he did hear a good number of rumors whispered about it during the remainder of the school day.

When he finally got dismissed for the day he ran home to tell his mother about the carriage only to come to a complete halt when he saw it pulled up beside his house. The rich green fabric of the carriage made his dull brown house seem an unworthy place for it to be stopped. He walked up to it in awe, and just as his fingers were about to skim the magnificent emerald fabric he pulled back and inspected his dirty hands in disgust. He couldn't touch something so fine with skin caked in a layer of red-brown dust.

He took a step closer and inspected every inch of the carriage with an attention to detail only the best of craftsman possessed.

Walking around the carriage he decided it was a shame that the owners left it outside—after a few more hours the entire thing would be covered in the same dust that sparkled on his hands.

Even more wondrous than the rich fabric was the polished wood, so rare he didn't even know the name. Each length of wood had intricate carvings decorating it, and upon closer inspection he found them to be birds caught in various poses. The carpenter who had crafted it was surely the most skilled worker to have ever been born.

Jacob's mind was lost in his examination of the woodwork when a hand clapped him on the back. "It's a work of art, isn't it, m'boy?"

He jumped away from the carriage in alarm and looked up into the cool blue eyes of a man with skin fairer than his own. His answer was lost to his curiosity. "Who are you?" he asked, squinting up at the man as a ray of sun caught his eyes.

The man laughed merrily, "Isn't that obvious? I thought the family resemblance was pretty strong."

Only one answer was sure in Jacob's mind. Surely this man was the owner of the carriage. His golden hair was tied back out of his face, and he wore dark fitted clothing that wasn't common on the desert plains. Jacob looked down at his own sandaled feet and slowly shook his head.

"Well then, why don't we go inside out of the sun? Your mother will help explain. For now, let's just say I'm Clint Hawkeye," the man said, and put his hand on Jacob's shoulder, guiding him into the adobe house.

"Look who I found outside," Clint announced, attaining the attention of the two women preparing dinner.

"Oh my, he looks just like his grandfather. Why didn't you tell us, Liz?" an unfamiliar woman exclaimed upon seeing Jacob.

Jacob looked at his mother with his question printed clearly on his face.

"How was school today?" she asked, washing her hands.

"It was okay," he said vaguely, his eyes darting back and forth between his mother and the older woman at her side. The only difference in their appearances were the clothing and the fine lines on the older woman's face.

"They are my parent—your grandparents," his mother announced.

Jacob was surprised by the warmth in his mother's voice. He may not have known why, but his grandparents were never spoken of. He never even thought they were alive, and now the thought occurred that maybe something had happened long ago that had stopped his mother from talking about them.

"I need to go get a few things from in town, why don't you show me around, m'boy," Clint suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea," his mother added, and before he knew it he was standing back outside in front of the carriage with a list of vegetables to get from the market while they were out.

"Aren't you warm?" the older man asked, pulling at the collar of his dark shirt.

Jacob shook his head. "I'm used to it," he explained. "It's actually a bit cool out today."

"I suppose that's a good thing for me, I'd have to start undressing if it were any warmer," Clint laughed, clapping the boy on his back as they started their walk. "So, what has your mother told you about your grandparents?"

"Nothing," Jacob replied.

"Nothing?" Now, that's hard to believe. She used to get a kick out of re-telling my stories. Well then, I'm going to tell you about the time I helped save a town that was being consumed by fire. It happened long before even your mom was born. I was just a vagabond then, without any place to call home. I'd lost everything a year or two before. Anyways, the only thing lighting up the night had been the stars, until I saw a dim orange glow not too far away—"

"You…you're the magician?" Jacob inquired, excitedly looking up at his grandfather with wide eye.His mind had finally realized the man had called himself Hawkeye.

Clint's eyes crinkled as he gave a loud chuckle. "No, magicians use illusion, alchemists are the real thing. I'm an al—" he was cut off by a shout which finished his sentence.

"Alchemist!"

Clint recognized the voice and tone at once. "Well, if it isn't my son-in-law," he spat.

"What are you doing here, and with my son, no less," the red eyed man snapped.

"A man is allowed to visit his little girl every now and then, especially if he spends the time and resources to track her down when she's disappeared off the face of the Earth, and Jacob is my grandson." Clint responded sharply.

Jacob clenched his jaw at the tension clouding the air for miles.

"She's not your little girl anymore, remember?" Elijah reminded Clint.

"Maybe I would have if I'd been able to see her once or twice in the last ten years. We're staying for the week. She already agreed, but if you can't handle it, we'll get a room at one of the inns," Clint challenged.

"You can stay, but no mentioning that blasphemous nonsense of yours while you're here," Elijah growled. "Come Jacob, I'm going to the market for the vegetables your mother mentioned we need for dinner," he said, taking his son's hand.

"That's what we were on our way to do," Clint informed him, keeping his hand planted firmly on Jacob's shoulder.

"I'll do it," Elijah demanded.

"Not when you've been working all day. Why don't you go home and get yourself cleaned up, rest a bit," Clint suggested, giving the young Ishbalan a haughty look.

Elijah mumbled something under his breath Jacob thought sounded like_'Ishbala, help me' _and then cleared his throat and spoke up, "Don't be gone long, or else dinner will be late."

"I've never liked a late dinner," Clint retorted, watching Elijah walk past him with a victorious gleam in his blue eyes.

Jacob looked up at his grandfather in both awe and fear. He'd never heard anyone stand up to his father like that, but he'd never felt such a powerful tension flickering in the air, either. He wondered if maybe this man could explain why something as helpful as alchemy was considered a sin.

**:)-------(:**

**_A.N.-_ **Thanks for reading! So, Hawkeye has been introduced at last. Anyone know where I got his first name from?? I had a different one for him until I did some research today. Clint-Jacob's grandfather. Kate-Jacob's grandmother. Elijah-Jacob's father. LizaJacob's mother. Jacob-Riza's father. Thanks for reading!

Thanks for reviewing: Th-Jot-Plot-Bunny-of-Salvation, Dailenna, OTP, Lone-Whippoorwill, AnimeLuvr8, and Bizzy.


	4. Book of Hawkeye

I don't own FMA

**:)-------(:**

"Jacob, time for lessons," his father said, shaking him awake.

"Do I have to," Jacob whined.

"Yes, get up," his father answered.

"But, Grandpa and Grandma are here. They leave soon," he argued.

"Don't make me say it again. You're mother is getting breakfast ready. If you're not out by the time it's done, I'll make you get out of bed," his father threatened, leaving the room.

Jacob scrunched up his eyes and let out a low growl. There were times when he just wanted to scream at his father, but he knew it wouldn't accomplish anything. He got out of bed and slowly washed up for the day with the cloth and basin of water his father had left in his room.

When he emerged from his room he heard his grandfather using the same argument he'd just used against his father.

"Missing one day of lessons isn't going to turn him into an uneducated good-for-nothing," Clint argued.

"Every day is important in training to be a warrior priest," Elijah shot back.

"No need to argue, how about he goes for the first half of the day, and then comes home early?" Liz negotiated between her father and husband.

"Why that's a grand idea," her mother agreed.

Jacob slowly made his way into the room, acting as if he hadn't heard the argument. "Good morning," he offered as he took a seat at the table.

"You made it out in time," Elijah remarked, pulling away from his father-in-law's stare. Jacob didn't respond, knowing anything he said would get him into trouble, but watched as his mother and grandmother quickly moved from their places in between the two men and finished the breakfast preparations. His father was the first to take a seat at the head of the table.

Jacob opened his mouth to start a conversation more than once, but he only wound up shoving a fork full of eggs into his mouth when he saw the heated looks being thrown from Ishbalan to Armestrian.

Jacob was the first to stand from his seat, and he went around the table gathering the dishes while the others exchanged heated and worried glances to and fro.

When he reached for his father's plate his father turned to him. "You'll only have a half day of your lessons today," Elijah said as he rose from his chair. "I'll stop by to pick you up on my way home."

Jacob nodded and watched his father storm out of the room.

"I'll get those, honey. Why don't you go get your shoes on and grab anything you need for the day," his mother suggested as she took the plates out of his hands.

Jacob took his mother's advice, and made his way back to his room. With his book and notes tucked under his arm he closed the lid of the trunk at the end of his bed and turned to leave his room.

Clint chuckled at the squeak of fear his grandson emitted upon seeing him. "Didn't mean to scare you," he apologized.

Jacob recovered from the shock while he slipped his feet into the sandals.

"I have something for you, before we leave," Clint announced as he sank down onto the messy bed.

"Thank you," Jacob said as he watched Clint bring his arm into view, a book in his hand.

"This is one of my journals, from when I first started learning alchemy. There are things in there you mother doesn't even know about. I've been trying to find the right time to give it to you, but your father is usually here, and he'd just burn it, claiming it's blasphemy," Clint mumbled, unsure if the boy would take it.

Jacob studied the cracked leather cover of the proffered book. "I want to know more about you," he explained himself as he accepted the book.

"That's right, m'boy," Clint chirped with a smile.

Jacob took a seat beside his grandfather and opened the cover. In blue ink was his grandfather's name. He looked up at Clint, his hand traveling to the corner of the page. Just as he flipped to the second page his mother called, "Jacob, you'll be late if you don't leave now."

Jacob's eyes darted around the room from a safe place to keep the book. He quickly threw open his trunk and started moving everything until he made space in the bottom.

"Jacob, what's taking so long?" his mother asked from the doorway.

"Uh, I couldn't find the book I need," he said, quickly grabbing another book as he straightened.

Elizabeth flinched as the lid of the trunk slammed closed. "You really need to get everything ready the night before," she suggested, ruffling his hair as he hurried by her.

"Bye," Jacob called over his shoulder as he disappeared from his mother's view.

"He's a good kid," Clint remarked, standing from the bed.

Elizabeth gave a nod of agreement as she smoothed out the messy bedding. "I'm glad you came."

Clint beamed and wrapped his arms around his daughter. "So am I."

**:)-------(:**

A.N.-Erm...I lost my notebook with all the planes for this fic in it. I've finished re-writing the outline again. Thanks for reading.

Thank you for reviewing: YourFavoitePlushie, Dailenna, The Flaming Bitch Alchemist, Bar-Ohki, Vesper Moonshine, OTP, AnimeLuvr8, and Bizzy.


End file.
